Daughter boards are used on circuit packs to piggyback additional circuitry on to the circuit pack or to provide a land area for prototype circuits. The daughter board is electrically connected to the circuit pack by a pattern of F-shaped contacts that are connected to contact areas along the edges of the daughter board. The vertical portion of each F-shaped contact is connected to a mating area on the surface of the circuit pack while the contact areas on the edge of the daughter board fit between the horizontal arms of the F-shaped contact. The horizontal arms of the F-shaped contact are set a predetermined distance apart to match the thickness dimension of the daughter board.
A difficulty with this arrangement is that the spacing between the horizontal arms of the F-shaped contacts is not very easily adjusted. Therefore, for various thickness daughter boards different F-shaped contacts must be fabricated. Any significant deviation in the thickness of the daughter board will cause the F-shaped contacts not to make electrical connection to the contact areas on the daughter board. Manual adjustment of the horizontal arms of the F-shaped contacts is difficult, imprecise and costly.